Virtual reality headsets are increasingly common, and user interfaces for virtual reality headsets present unique opportunities and unique challenges. Head movement tracking and gaze tracking are often used to allow a user to virtually explore the viewable area of a virtual reality display, but may make it difficult to focus steadily on a task.